Seals are needed in a variety of fields. For example, seals are needed in equipment for gas or liquid handling, electronics, and materials. For example, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), laser vaporization, and other methods for the fabrication of materials and nanostructures often use a quartz tube and a heat source, where the quartz tube needs to be connected to inlet or outlet gas lines in a leak-proof manner. A well constructed, carefully arranged and carefully operated conventional quartz-to-metal connection can sometimes accomplish such leak-proof connection. However, such a conventional quartz-to-metal connection can be relatively expensive, require that the pieces being connected are made with relatively high precision, and require care to set up and operate if leaks are to be successfully avoided.
Various metal-to-metal connections are known and can be leak-proof. Threaded metal connections, metal gaskets under compression between tightened flanges, and metal welds give quality seals. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,859, DeMey describes a metal-to-metal seal using a gasket of resilient material that is compressed by clamps. The gasket material forms a leak-proof seal and precludes voids at the sealing interface. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,695, Wiser describes an improved connection for joining two conduits with a compressed variable washer formed from polytetrafluoroethylene (Teflon) and some percentage of glass fiber. A stop shoulder prevents over-tightening of the washer. The connection is primarily for refrigeration systems and is reusable. While these schemes do yield leak-proof seals, they are generally for connecting metallic members to metallic members and for connecting members of like materials to each other.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,522, Stuhler presents a process for the leak-proof joining of ceramic sealing discs to metallic attachments. The ceramic sealing surface may be active soldered or metallized then soldered to the metallic attachment. This method can form a leak-proof seal between dissimilar materials, but the seal cannot practically be re-used because the soldered seal is effectively a permanent seal. Similarly, quartz or glass can be permanently welded to a metallic attachment, but such a connection is again not readily reusable or readily changeable and can be expensive.
A gas-tight seal that can be used in elevated temperatures and thermal cycles to join tubes of dissimilar materials is described by Rynders et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,402. The described seal is particularly for sealing a metallic tube to a ceramic tube. The seal of Rynders et al. can work only when the entire seal assembly is in a pressurized chamber in which the chamber pressure is greater than the pressure within the tubes being joined. The seal is impractical and inflexible for many applications at least because of its need to be within a chamber having pressure that is greater than the pressure within the tubes being joined.
For quartz to metal connections, a single O-ring in a metal housing is frequently used in a conventional manner. However, it is difficult to consistently reproduce reliably gas-tight and leak-proof seals using a single O-ring in a conventional manner. Disproportionate forces and variations in surface features at the sealing interface can produce voids and preclude a complete seal.
A taper seal, such as at the end of a quartz tube and opening of a complementary metal member can produce good seals, but can be expensive due to the required tolerances in machining both members to be joined. Integration of O-rings into the taper seal does improve the sealing, but reproducible and complete sealing is still difficult to achieve on a consistent basis.